Uzumaki the Guardian Protector
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Three year's of banishment was lifted for a blonde Jinchuuriki. However, Naruto on his return will find love again... first; his icy heart must be melted and only two Hyuuga girls can help him warm up again, well, other than his sister Elysia. H/N/H/E
1. Chapter 1

**Uzumaki the Guardian Protector**

(**Font** and **Font Size** of Story Title best viewed in **Computer**, **20**)

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own the series Naruto, Kishimoto-sama does. All I own is this original jutsu name, and this storyline. Be forewarned that this chapter contains some mature content, perverted humor, and advanced technology. Beware of minor crossover elements. This is more or less another AU story I have thought up... in fact before I started Icha Icha Duo. This is what happens when you watch too much cyber punk styled anime, Sci-fi anime/manga, and whatnot. Three year's of banishment was lifted for a blonde Jinchuuriki. However, Naruto on his return will find love again... first; his icy heart must be melted and only two Hyuuga girls can help him warm up again, well, other than his sister Elysia. H/N/H/E

* * *

**= Chapter One =**

In Konoha, one young woman, at the age of seventeen, sighed softly. It's been three years since the man she loved was kicked out of the village, to wander the world all alone... truly crushed. She hated herself. If only she had told him how she felt... she desperately wanted to find him, to leave behind the village that shunned her Naruto, and follow him wherever he gone. She truly missed Uzumaki Naruto. Ever since Naruto had been banished, the village had gone down in popularity. Trades had been cut off to them, various other minor villages who have known, met Naruto, and had been changed because of the blonde hero, have showed hostility to Konoha for treating one of the greatest heroes like trash. Though Suna remained treaty to Konoha, all of their ninjas had been banned from entering Sunagakure, and Gaara would never again step into the village until the day Uzumaki Naruto returned.

That day came.

=0=0=

Naruto sighed.

"Well, another threat neutralized," Naruto mumbled, as he finished the last tasks set for him, before saving all of his work, and sending out the files to the right archives of the system, "I am finally done... damn paperwork. I created this group and yet I have to do paperwork. Kami... so troublesome..."

Naruto turned off his computers, and headed to the door, as it slid open with a soft hiss, he swept his hand down the switch near the door, bathing the room in darkness. The only light came from the setting sun in the west in the streak-free glass windows. As he walked down the hallways towards the elevator, he passed by several co-workers of the building. You see, every employee of this business all wore protective bodysuits, mostly black. Afterward, anyone was entitled to their own wardrobe change.

For Naruto, he wore a pair of white cargo shorts with gray metal plate-like clasps hugging around his hips. Positioned on the thighs, near the knees, were a pair of pistol slots. The slots were goldenrod or a dull bronze, with silver bolts embedded along the sides holstering twin Paralyzer Pistols. He wore a set of black and blue boots, with white armor plating along the soles, a gold ring around the ankles, and a red spiral knee guard. The gloves worn were white with black fingers and thumb piece, a gold ring around the wrist, and the back of the hands stitched with armor with embedded bolts surrounding the edges. For torso wear, Naruto had an armored bomber vest, half unzipped from below, with triangular pauldrons for shoulder pads. On the back was an orange spiral symbol. His black bodysuit had three white lines running down his chest. The center line went down towards his crotch. The outer lines bisected in a slant downward angle around the back, and meet, with a line running up along the spine, and towards the gold ring positioned around his neck. From there, along the shoulders two lines ran down each arm. The inward line continued down to the upper wrist, while the outer line curved around to the below wrist area.

As the elevator door opened, there stood one of his female friends. She had pink hair down to shoulder length, and vivid blue near greenish eyes. Her bodysuit had a white line going down from the neck right down between her breasts. Ending at the stomach, it split into two lines curving around the waist and ending at an octagon-like point just above her rear. She wore a battle skirt, the sides and back made of blue segmented metal with gold plates hugging her hips. It was attached to a bigger C-shaped bronze metal which at the back held twin boosters. The boots were ankle-height, bronze metal plating and made of armored blue material. At her thighs were oval-shaped plates with the heads of a giant screw for the surface plate. The right side held what looked like a shotgun-looking blaster, and the left side held its cannon-shaped barrel. She too wore a vest, blue, but it's left open, revealing the gold upside down triangle mark positioned above the center of the breasts. The gloves are all white, with the rings around the wrists larger than Naruto's. Only her right shoulder had an attached shoulder pad, oval-shaped, with two battery-like probes jutting out, and clipped to her right hip was her own Paralyzer, but pink instead of caulk white like Naruto's.

"Good afternoon, Naruto," she greeted her leader/brother.

"Same to you, Elysia," he greeted his personal secretary/sister.

She smiled softly, as the elevator doors closed. Naruto and Elysia were two children who grew up as orphans. They had met one day three years ago, one with a dream shattered beyond moral thought, and the other having lived from country to country. It was on a boat ride they snuck on to escape the east that these two have met while hiding. Upon reaching the other side of the world, where things were vastly different, the two children stuck together. Naruto and Elysia did not part each other's company for anybody. In three years, what started out as a small business became huge. Still, the company was relatively small, but now they were expanding their sources around. With this land's government backing them up completely, crime around these lands had lessened. They were Guardian Protectors, sworn to uphold the law and eliminate any evil that dare tried to usurp the government. Many old police forces disappeared when the GP came into existence, but instead all transferred jobs to the GP, all swearing to uphold justice for the innocent. Leaving the building as the night shift came, Naruto and Elysia passed various people who went about their nightly business. Soon, they came to a house the two lived at in three years of success. It looked like an old building, but it was in fact metal and brick-made. It was a two story home, with the backyard holding Naruto's personal airship craft The Kyuubi. The entire lot was moveable, with the construction frame made of metal alloys, and the top of the roof holding a ring-like hook for the ship's grapple to latch onto. They walked into the home, and most lights switched on, as electronic devices went online. Naruto and Elysia shut the door, to enjoy the rest of the night together in peace.

=0=0=

Things have gown downhill. The village was on the brink of war with Iwa, Kumo, and Oto. Their only allies were Suna, who were still hesitant with them all because of the banishment of one Uzumaki Naruto. Ever since Naruto had been banished, Tsunade missed him dearly. Even Jiraiya's spy networks had trouble locating the boy she sought after as a son. The village council had just declared Naruto's banishment lifted, and had sent anyone who can find him to be brought back.

They felt that if Naruto's banishment was lifted, then they would get back everything they lost. That was but a month ago... and Jiraiya had still sent not a word via the toads since he took a few other Jounin to travel to the other side of the world. Just as she decided to break open the bottle to drown her sorrows in sake, a poof emerged before her, and Gamakichi appeared, one of the few toads who befriended Naruto. "Hey baachan." Gamakichi even inherited Naruto's lack so respect for her.

"I'm not old," she yelled.

"Yes you are," he deadpanned, "listen, ero-Sennin found Naruto-kun, however there's some problems..."

"Such as what?"

"He and the others got arrested and are currently held in prison," he responded.

The entire village heard the shout from their Hokage.

=0=0=

Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, and Anko heard the door open in the hallway of the jail house they're currently locked in. The other Jounins, Lee, Tenten, Neji, and Shikamaru also looked towards the weird glass-looking door that held a bluish white tint in its clear surface, which gave off a low feel of energy. A young lady with shoulder-length pink hair, and vivid bluish green eyes walked into view. And then, a young man with sun blonde hair walked in, with startling cerulean eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks.

_Naruto!_ Jiraiya exclaimed in thought. Jiraiya knew the others were just as surprised seeing the boy who was unjustly banished from Konoha, having grown considerably, and dressed in the strange clothes these foreigners wore.

"Well Elysia, it's been a long time since we last had foreigners appear in our lands," Naruto spoke to the girl, Elysia.

"Makes me wonder what these ninja want. They have no clue how things work here."

"Yeah... I wonder what they want..." Naruto had his eyes on them, cold as ice.

"Naruto," Jiraiya began to say, but Naruto held a hand up to shut him up.

"What do you people want? To ruin my life even more? Or have you all decided that the demon brat should be executed instead of being banished...?"

"Naruto, calm yourself," Elysia soothed her brother.

Naruto close his eyes and sighed.

"I have the right of mind to have your memories erased and sent back in vegetable states, but I'll be lenient on you. I received a report from Officer Storm that a few of his night patrol guards spotted you people sneaking into Paradius City. Had it been anyone else, you would have just been shot to death and made a note in the papers... but one of our few hawkeyed patrol guards spotted that you did not bear the traditional bodysuit, so they had simply captured you and locked you in one of our holding cells."

"Plus," Elysia spoke up, capturing their attention, "Naruto and I had made a historical note about the few people he have met, and been betrayed by. Gama-Sennin Jiraiya, Sharingan no Kakashi, just to name a few..."

"Naruto... please listen to us. The Council of Konoha had lifted the banishment off you. You can return home again... please, we're on war with Oto, Kumo, and Iwa... the village is breaking down."

"You freaks all deserve it," Naruto hissed, "each and every single one of you. You all hated me, betrayed my trust, and left me when I was banished from that hypocritical growth of scum you people call Konohagakure no Sato. I hope the village burns!"

"Naruto! Wait!" Kakashi called out as Naruto began to walk away. He was banging on the energy-reinforced Plexiglas barrier, "please Naruto! You have to help us! Your father's inheritance was revealed!"

Naruto stopped, and turned back around at the spin of his heels. If there was one thing Naruto truly desired more in the entire world, was the identification of his birth parents. Elysia knew of this as well, even if they have become siblings in all but blood. It came as a shock when on Naruto's sixteenth birthday, the portrait of the Yondaime Hokage suddenly swung outward during a debriefing between the remaining Team Seven, Team Eight, Team Gai, and Team Ten. Upon looking in, Tsunade and the others all made a startling discovery that Naruto's father was Namikaze Minato... but having been gone for three years... Minato's revealed son would never know the truth of his deceased family. Until now... Naruto had looked at Kakashi when he had told Naruto everything, apologizing for never truly noticing the similarities between his beloved sensei, and Naruto. Naruto just stood there and absorbed all the information.

"Please... Iwa raged war when a spy found out a week after the discovery was announced to the village, thus is the result of your banishment voided. Kumo joined just so they could try to acquire the Byakugan once again, and Oto led by Orochimaru still wants the village to be destroyed. Please, help us," Kakashi all but begged and pleaded.

After a tense silence, Naruto looked at Elysia.

"Do whatever you feel is best in your heart. If you wish to know the full background of your family history, I'll join you, brother..."

Naruto then looked back at the other Konoha-nins.

"You will be fed food and water until my preparations are complete... then you shall be escorted to our home for further instructions. However, you try anything funny when the guards lower the shields to give you meals, you'll be executed without question. Until then, stay comfy tonight."

He turned around and walked off, Elysia following her brother. The door slammed shut, and all lights turned off in the room, plunging the hallway and empty cells but one into darkness. The only light came from the small window above, revealing the half glow of the moon and the city night lights.

=0=0=

It had been a long three days, but they had been released from jail, and with armed and foreign weapons escorting them through the city. They felt the eyes of many people young and old looking at them, as they were brought to a two story building. They were surprised at how... modern it looked, yet also with the tinge of science fiction. The entire plot was constructed with metal. The guards left them as the front door slid open to the right, and Naruto emerged.

"Enter," he said, and walked back into the room, while attaching to his right arm what looked like an oval-shaped armor gauntlet with a LED readout screen.

The living room was furbished with carpeting. Few photos were framed along the wall. There was on section of the wall which held a large fish tank in it, which showed the kitchen on the other side. From the living room, it split into the kitchen on their left, and to the right was the dining room. The room next to the living room is where Naruto keeps his work station at, and upstairs was the bedroom area with a second bathroom with hot tub installed. Elysia finished feeding the fish they owned, before closing the tank lid, and then closing the wooden shelf that covered the gap on top of the tank.

"I have everything prepared. I will go back with you, but only to see my father's inheritance... and since I hate leaving my home, I'm going to bring it with us. So, you frog man can do your fancy summoning jutsu to tell the old woman that I'll be arriving soon."

Considering it was nearing night time, they had slept at different hours to adjust their bodies to the time zone on the other side of the world, the Elemental Countries.

"Elysia, you stay here to keep our guests company while I start up Kyuubi, and have the ship's grapple hook the house and dislodge it from its foundation."

"Alright Naruto," she replied, as Naruto left through the front, and the doors sealed shut.

"It may be a bit of a bumpy ride, so just stay calm and we'll arrive at the co ordinance. Also, before you sent that weird looking frog away, I want your village leader to build this hole in the village, at this spot." She unrolled a map of Konoha. Jiraiya nodded, sending the instructions, before Gamakichi vanished in a poof of smoke. The entire house shook, and everyone fell to the floor but Elysia, as Naruto on board Kyuubi, had the airship's grapple latch onto the hook on top of the house. The entire metal foundation soon lifted from the ground, and Storm with General R watched as Naruto flew away with his home towards the Elemental Countries.

"God speed, Naruto," R whispered.

"Scarface, Epsilon, Ferham, have a couple of guys place a replacement home in this foundation, and have it on temporary leave until we get further instructions form Naruto," R tells the three higher-ups of the GP. They all saluted and went on with their task. R soon left, while other lesser GPs had the night crowds disburse. Things would get quiet without the whiskered blonde no longer in Paradius City.

=0=0=

In Konoha, where it was now ten in the morning, the hole was finally dug, which Iruka, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon recognized as Naruto's hidden Training Grounds. Many ninjas and civilians watched as a loud roar was heard, and flying above was what looked like a house-like foundation, carried by what looked like a fox-shaped head contraption. What carried it was a beam of visible energy. The flight with its load took only six hours, and when Naruto's scanners detected no more signatures within the hole Naruto lowered into the village. Once the foundation was within landing distance, Naruto cut of the grapple beam, and the house foundation landed with a heavy thud, kicking forth some dirt and dust... but the entire thing held completely. Everyone crowded around the back as the back door opened and Jiraiya and the other Jounin all exited as the airship landed in the hanger platform.

The airship looked like a replica of Kyuubi's head, with a boomerang-shaped visor for a glass windshield. The rabbit-like ears of the fox were its antennas. The hull beneath the ship held armor for integrity and strength. Plus it was crafted to have a stream-lined look. From there, the fox resemblance ended. It had a total of four thrusters, two positioned in the back angled down to the ground, and the other two, which were larger than normal, positioned in the back. It had a green oval-shaped shield, which held the ship's main weapons of plasma beam turrets and then with a quick switch, missile launchers. The landing gear, which was ironically shaped like the paws of a fox, lowered into docking position. Underneath the ship, an elevator door lowered to the ground, revealing Naruto.

The entire craft was the colors of red, orange, a tinge of different grays, browns, and for the oval shaped shields and windshield, green. Naruto walked away from the elevator door, and brought his left hand and typed away on a holo-screen on his gauntlet, and the door rose, and locked up, before the airship went offline. Naruto then walked over to Elysia, hugging her. Everyone else in the village was fascinated by what they had just seen. Only a few crazy-minded villagers claimed UFOs and aliens attacking...

"You okay, sis?"

"I'm fine, brother," she replied, "luckily, you kept a few of the Metool mechaniloids online. The two guys with caterpillars for eyebrows threw up from the air sickness."

"Hmph... they had better not thrown up on the carpet," Naruto spoke softly.

"Naruto..."

Naruto turned his head, to face the woman who had banished him, betrayed his trust... shattered his heart.

"Tsunade," he hissed, and walked into the house pushing Jiraiya out of the way.

Elysia ran after her brother, and the door sealed shut. Once inside, Naruto detached the locks and pulled off the gauntlet with the built-in mini-computer, and set it on its display in his work room. He then entered the kitchen, as he had the computer activate the privacy screens for all the windows. Every window on the mechanical-looking home darkened. A Metool walked past his feet as he grabbed some Starfruit and Dragonfruit, and peeling its skin, ate the fruit. Elysia simply enjoyed a large plump apple.

"You know, Naruto... many of these people don't know about your fox problem," Elysia said, "or the lack of it."

"I know," Naruto replied. He no longer held the fox inside of him because when he got himself blown up, the fox did everything it could to keep him alive. It had in the end ended its life just to give Naruto a second chance at life...

"The village when they find out I no longer jail the fox would either want me dead for "releasing it" from its prison," he fingered quotation marks, "or wish for another person to take their hypocritical hatred on."

"Well, you'd probably have an itchy trigger finger if anyone tried," Elysia sighed, though she herself wouldn't mind joining the killing if anyone dared try to harm her dear brother, "so, how are the Jolly Roger drones coming along?"

"The newest upgrades to them work well, but we had to sacrifice 3% of its armored integrity to implement more fire power, though their sleek mobility is still streamlined. Once we get enough successful tests, I can then ship them to the Paradius Government, and then get them mass-produced to protect the Outer Rim of the city, to prevent any of the dangers of the Wastelands from ravaging various smaller cities, villages, and towns."

Though it made them wonder how ninjas were able to get through the dangers of the Wastelands without proper gear. Even with jutsu techniques, there were still dangers out there that are absolutely nightmarish. Naruto shrugged as he finished his snack, before heading off towards the living room, and flipped the TV on, before going for his entertainment system. Elysia just wandered over, and sat down in the recliner with the flat surface arm bars. Suddenly a holo screen popped up into display, as she accessed the internet.

* * *

**I'm wondering if I should continue this or not, and even if I do, it will have to wait until I finish The Twilight Ninja. This is something I wished to show. Does it sound good? Should I need improvement? Please, tell me your thoughts, folks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer & Author's Note:** I do not own the series Naruto, Kishimoto-sama does. All I own is this original jutsu name, and this storyline. Be forewarned that this chapter contains some mature content, perverted humor, and advanced technology. Beware of minor crossover elements. This is more or less another AU story I have thought up... in fact before I started Icha Icha Duo. This is what happens when you watch too much cyber punk styled anime, Sci-fi anime/manga, and whatnot.

I decided to upload this next chapter... since I have been going through a bit of a block finishing up the next chapter of The Twilight Ninja... so here ya go.

* * *

**= Chapter Two =**

The next morning, half of the village was awakened by the sound of a loud boom. Needless to say it brought many ANBU racing towards the source of origin. In the backyard, in the fenced area of the planted land lot, Naruto's face was slightly blackened. How such a small machine can create a big boom and one so loud was anybody's guess. Naruto's attempt of using a different energy source output to generate a brief overload of power (AKA Hyper Mode) ended up exploding right in front of him. Many saw the trail of smoke coming from the new implanted lot that was basically a sore thumb the way it looked like and its construction made into the building. And since it was only close to seven in the morning... many people who liked to sleep in late were given that rude awakening.

As the first line of Konoha ninja popped out of the woodworks to see what was going on, Elysia simply walked over to Naruto, as several Metool went about, cleaning up what remained of the now destroyed Jolly Roger drone. Naruto smiled as his sister handed him a wet washcloth soaked in hot water, and wipe his face as clean as he could, before getting up off the floor. Naruto sighed as the plan was scrapped, crumpling up the small scroll that held his data, and went over to the one Metool with the small trash bin for a helmet. He stepped on its right foot gently, and it popped its lid open, which he then tosses in. The Bin Metool snaps the lid shut and wandered back into the house, following the other Housekeeper Metools.

"Well, that was a bust," Elysia said, "You are not hurt, are you?"

The white and pink Medic Metool with the sky blue plus symbol on its white helmet looked up with its mechanical green eyes.

"No, I'm fine. Don't need any medics right now." The Medic Metool returned to the house when Elysia gave a silent dismissal to the green-eyed Metool.

"Good... the last time you tinkered away with something, I was afraid we'd be dining with the fire department again." She held a sly grin on her face, and Naruto groaned, glancing at his sister.

"Will you give it up already? I'm plenty smart enough not to fuck around with explosive contents."

"Good." She skipped back into the house and he followed her with an amused chuckle, as the door sealed shut behind him upon entry. The ANBU, few Jounins, and a somewhat sleepy Tsunade, wondered what the hell was going on... as the energy barrier that were the backyard fences turned off, and the poles sunk back into its steel foundation.

=0=0=

Naruto and Elysia were fully dressed in their usual outfit, as many people parted like the Red Sea as the two walked down towards the Hokage Tower. Behind them was their trusted Metool, which they call Eddie. He was an offspring of the Metool creation, and was more or less something of a carrying capsule code-named Flip-Top. The Flip-Top, one of a kind in mechaniloid creation, walked much more like a human, and was all red armored with spots of greens and yellows. It had blue eyes, red Metool lips, and red legs that easily and strongly supported its main body, which looked much like a top-lid popping trash bin. Around the back were small red boosters which gave it the ability of flight. With their weapons openly displayed, clipped to their designated spots on their persons, the brother/sister team soon made their way to the tower, and after a few minutes, entered a large courtroom-like hallway, where the Konoha Council waited, with Tsunade in the main seat.

"Alright, we're both here, so what do you people want?"

"What is this girl doing here?" asked one of the stuffy council members of the Civilian Side.

"She is my adoptive sister in all but blood, so she stays here or I walk, family history be damned," Naruto coldly replied, itching for his gun. But, he kept himself at a level head. He was a protector after all. If he went to kill, he'd be no better than those Wastelanders.

"Naruto..."

"Save it, old woman. Now, Hatake said that I had a family inheritance that was kept from me for all these years, and I want it now! I only came here to find out my family history... you freaks can deal with your damn war on your own afterward."

"But Naruto! You can't go!"

"Oh yes I can! Once I get what I want, I'm flying out of this village to let it burn. I have a new home and my life exists in Paradius City on the other side of the planet. This entire village hated my existence... wanted me dead... my trust in the people who I thought I could trust betrayed me and left me... YOU betrayed me, old woman. Now give me what is entitled to me!"

Tsunade, with tears in her eyes, threw the scroll that belonged to Minato, addressed to Namikaze Naruto. Naruto turned around, as Eddie opened his lid, and he drops it inside, before Eddie snaps the lid shut with a soft click. "Let's go. We're done here."

"Naruto! Wait!"

Naruto turned around as Tsunade had jumped out of her chair... and she was back handed across the face. "You said I was like a son to you three years ago... but in the end, you're just like the rest of the scum that inhabits this poor desolate wasteland you call a village. Whatever my biological father saw in this village must have died the day I was born..."

Jiraiya was at her side, as Naruto left angrily, with a concerned Elysia and Eddie following the blonde GP. He had also dropped to her feet the necklace she gave him four years ago. That is... what was left of it. Only the cap remained, but the gemstone which it was attached to have since been missing... As Naruto exited the front door, he bumped into somebody. Three years of training kept him from falling back. Elysia and Eddie were behind Naruto as the trio looked up to see a strangely-dressed young man with red hair, black rings around the eyes, and a sand gourd tied to his back.

"Hello, Naruto... I heard you had returned to the village..."

Naruto's eyes softened briefly, before they hardened again.

"Hello Gaara... so judging by the robes... Godaime Kazekage, huh?"

"Yes," he replied, "I may have lost Shukaku to the Akatsuki, but thanks to Chiyo... I was given a second chance to live again... my control over the sand is still strong today as it was four years ago. So... how has your demon been?"

"Kyuubi is dead. I got myself blown up, and it killed itself just to save my miserable life, as the fox quoted... all I have for a reminder of the blasted fox are these damn whisker marks..."

"The Kyuubi... is dead?"

Naruto nodded. "Happened two years ago... which means whatever crazy scheme the Akatsuki plotted is all for naught, because one of the demons they require no longer exists inside of me."

"The village is going to be destroyed, Naruto..."

"Good," he replied, "I may be a Guardian Protector... but even I know that some people are not meant to be saved... Konoha is one of them. I hope the lands get salted in the aftermath."

"What about Hinata?"

That stopped him cold in his tracks. The shy Hyuuga girl, the one who always blushed, smiled for him...

"What about her?"

"Hinata has missed you for three years. She once tried to abandon the village to find you, but was held back... I even talked her out of becoming Nukenin. She... she was too afraid to tell you that she loved you."

"Why would she love me?" Naruto questioned softly, looking to the ground, his back turned to Gaara as he had walked past the Kazekage.

"Because you never gave up. You would fight until you could no longer fight... you would protect those who were precious to you. You protected her whether you knew it or not..."

"I... Gaara," Naruto spoke, "they would only betray me in the end... just like my so-called precious people did on the day they banished me from their life. I only have Elysia in my life now, my sister... she's the only girl I will ever love... and not allow my heart to be grasped by a woman and torn to shreds. Hinata was just like the rest of them... using me for their own selfish reasons. To her, I was nothing more than a loveless boy who she could lure to a false sense of security before she would Jyuuken me in the heart like the rest of her clan would try to do when I was younger."

As he walked off, Elysia and Eddie followed hurriedly. "I was born alone with no love... but the only person with a key to my heart is my dear sister. I will not allow another woman to enter my heart and tear it to shreds." And then he was gone.

However, in the shadows of a nearby alleyway, said girl had tears rolling down her face. _Naruto! I would never do such a thing to you!_ She cried in her mind, as the tears continued to flow.

Gaara looked back at the retreating back of who was once Uzumaki Naruto. This Naruto had changed drastically. _Naruto, you have changed so much. But still, you are my... precious person... the one who had saved me from my own nightmares..._

The door slid open with a hiss as Naruto walked into the home, with Elysia and Eddie following behind. Elysia took out the scroll Naruto deposited into Eddie, before the little red guy wandered off into the work area of the house. She sets it on the coffee table and takes a seat next to her brother.

"So, what do you do with this?"

"Knowing ninjas... I have to swipe some of my blood on this thing or channel chakra. I gave up most of my ninja ways to become a GP... the information is still there, but now my mind if wrapped on technology, not powerful jutsu skills and such."

"Hm... Medi, come over here please."

Their Medic Metool came over as fast as it could, before popping open its helmet to reveal its supply of medical items. She took a simple needle, and pricked Naruto's thumb with it, before he used the bit of blood to swab it across the seal sticker. As thought up, the seal glowed, before the blood dissolved the adhesive. Elysia then took a band-aid, and wrapped it around his thumb, even though his healing factor was kicking in already. She deposited the medical needle that is used for applying stitches into a separate container so it can be sterilized later. Medi then walked away.

For the next half hour, Naruto read everything left to him by his father... having now finally learned his family history. He was the last of both ninja clans. His high stamina and high chakra came from his mother, the genes of his father gave him his rockstar looks he's become in his growth of three years. Add in the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and you have enough chakra to choke an entire ninja village and then some. Naruto folded the letter, as Elysia hugged him. He fell onto the couch, and she held him for dear life. She comforted her brother as he cried, as one part of his heart had been mended... knowing that even in death, they loved him always...

"Naruto," Elysia whispered.

Naruto looked up to look into her eyes, before she leaned close and captured his lips.

=0=0=

The GH-410 Model Beam Saber was finally crafted for use. The handle had an octagon-half shaped guard, painted light gray and black, the bottom cap extending around the back by two inches, and the handle wrapped with black tape. The hilt around the top was shaped like the open top of a lobster claw, but more box-shaped, with the conductor rings and small energy capsule within which supplied the power for the extended beam saber blade. From the hilt was five inches of black and light gray armor plating that wrapped around one side of the beam, with the Serial ID imprinted on the right side of the plating. The beam itself extended to half a foot in length. Naruto clipped it to his right hip.

As Naruto and Elysia exited out the back to prepare for departure, and lock up everything, two girls snuck through the front door and hid themselves inside the home. Once everything was ready, the ship went online and its engines started up, as the elevator door descended to docking position. Elysia entered the ship first, before it returned back down, as inside Elysia went into contact with Paradius City. Naruto finished locking the house form outside when he looked around, and saw half the ninja population standing there around the house. Jiraiya and Tsunade, most of his former friends, Gaara and his two siblings... he didn't see Hinata in the crowd.

"What do you want?"

"Please don't go," Tsunade whispered.

"Sorry, but I have a new home to return to. I came back and received my father's inheritance... now that I know of it, time to go."

"Naruto! Please!" She begged.

The ship's smaller turrets turned at her, and fired a warning shot, making all of them jump back.

"Back off!"

He walked under the elevator, and it lifted up, and sealed, as he walked to the cockpit and took his seat, while Elysia finished her call with R at Paradius City. Their lot was being cleared, and they were given permission to fly into the city limits once more. They were returning home. The ship lifted itself into the air, and the shields went up as one of the few more rowdy ninjas tried to destroy it (i.e. some Ne members followed Danzou's order to destroy Naruto's metal contraption). They latched onto the Grappling Hook on the top of the house, and lifted it from its foundation. Then, they began to rapidly climb in altitude. They soon disappeared into the distance, unaware that two young women had practically hitchhiked with them.

"He's gone," Tsunade whispered, as tears slowly made themselves known again. She would had collapsed, had Jiraiya not caught her, and allowed her to use him as a wall to slam her fists against, as her tears were let free. She cried for her lost son. Naruto had made good on his threat. He's gone. On the top of Naruto's father's head (Hokage Mountain), Gaara had watched the metal flying contraption take into the sky, dragging that metal house along with it. He decided to leave and return back home.

=0=0=

Elysia was blushing like crazy.

"Hey, we've seen each other naked before, why are you blushing?"

"Well, probably because of what you USED to get yourself off," she said, staring at what looked like a flashlight... but wasn't really one. Tossing said item aside to clean out later, Naruto moved behind his sister and groped her, causing her to squeak at the sudden hold, and immediately blush. Naruto chuckled and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "You know I love ya, sis," he told her, which brought a smile upon her face.

"I know, brother. I love you too."

Naruto then began to kiss her neck, causing her to moan softly, as his hands now moved down her body. "Sis... even though I would never allow anybody in my heart... only one other woman can get inside me... and that's you." She whimpered a bit, as Naruto's hands now start to travel down her body, reaching for sections of her suit. He wanted to peal off her suit so he could get access to her. She stopped him however.

"Not here," she said with a smile. Naruto grinned, as they held one another as the elevator descends to the ground once he was presentable again and not hanging himself out. They then head into the house, as Naruto turns the ship off with his arm device. Upon unlocking the back door, they walk into the house, down the short hallway and into the living room... where they were given quite a surprise.

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled, seeing two Hyuuga sisters (Hanabi is an age younger than Hinata). Both however showed fear in their eyes, a light tint of lavender seen in the otherwise pupilless white orbs. Naruto was now starting to get angry.

"How did you break into the house? And for that reason, what the fuck are you two even DOING here!? Do you have any idea what the fuck you did? You hitchhiked halfway across the damn planet!"

He screamed, as the door slid open and four people rushed in, weapons deployed, but Naruto stormed down the stairs, and slammed the bedroom door shut. The four looked uncomfortable.

"Okay, so what the hell is going on?" asked the man wearing the Knuckle Busters, and had short fire red hair with these red marks under the eyes (like the shape of a claw). His eyes were a rich ocean blue.

"Sorry guys, but can you contact R... two hitchhikers followed us," Elysia said, looking from Harpuia, Fefnir, Leviathan, and Phantom, towards the two Hyuuga sisters.

Harpuia, the one who had short cut dust brown hair with green tipped locks swept around his face, sighed, as he put away the green short pink beam sabers he wielded. His eyes were an interesting shade of green, like the color of a leaf. Leviathan, the woman who had long cyan colored hair and wielded a pointed staff with an Ice Element, clipped the now shorted staff to the side of her belt, removing the small aviators she wore revealing ice blue eyes. Phantom, shoulder length black hair, most of it tied as a short ponytail with blood red hair ring, deactivates his Beam Shuriken, and clips the ring to his belt as well, his dark red eyes trained on the two young ladies. Fefnir also puts his weapons away.

They all wore similar outfits: black bodysuits, white utility belts. Harpuia's outfit style consisted of green wing-like protrusions equipped to the green, gold, and white jet pack he wore. The forearms are protected by wing-crested green armor, and the hands had white rings on the fingers. The feet and ankles are armor-shielded, with wing crests attached to the outside of the knees. Fefnir's armor were large globular shoulder gauntlets that looked like the split halves of a turbine engine, maroon red and metal gray, with two gold beetle-hooked claws jutting from the sides like a bull's horns. The torso is protected by red chest-plate armor, attached by a specially designed backpack which is where his weapons, the Knuckle Busters, are holstered. The lower legs are clad in red and white armor boots, and the wrists have gold rings with black spikes.

Leviathan's outfit was a woman's designed ice blue vest, and her belt had an attached short blue skirt. She wore blue boots up to the thighs, zipped up at the sides with rectangular armor attached to the hips, and oval red gems for knee pads. She wore bicep-length blue gloves with the same armor attachments protecting the elbows. Over the right shoulder was a dragon head-shaped gauntlet, with red gems for eyes, and made of clear ice blue metal. On her left hip was an underwater mask based off that of a dragon maw. Phantom's outfit screamed ninja personality, with the fishnet stocking on the forearms, spiked wristbands, dark purple ninja sandals, and a red scarf that ended in dual tails behind him (surprisingly made of metal threading). He wore a tied red headband, which on the front was a small ninja star in a plus formation. He also wielded a second weapon, which was a beam katana clipped to his back.

"Harpuia, you can use our computer to contact R and the other higher-ups."

"Got it," said the brown-haired teen, as he sat down on the recliner, which activated the computer (it's a recliner and a computer... if only we had those in real life, I'd be comfortable instead of sitting on a hard-ass computer chair... even if it IS executive-class).

"Fefnir, Phantom, you two are Naruto's drinking buddies at times, go clam him down before he causes another explosion." The two rush towards the stairs, Phantom taking the key card from Elysia to bypass the lock on the door at the end of the steps.

For Leviathan, she sat down as Elysia went to start up some tea. As the room was filled with a light conversation between General R and Harpuia, Leviathan flipped the television on, Hinata and Hanabi; well... the two girls were a bit frightened, being around strangely-dressed strangers. Well, maybe Hinata is, but Hanabi too had a reason to be frightened, especially being in a foreign landscape if the view out the window was anything to judge by.

"So... how did the two of you outsiders sneak into the house without Naruto's or Elysia's knowledge?"

Hinata and Hanabi didn't say anything. They felt a bit shameful for their intrusion. At this time, Elysia returned to the room, pushing a wheeling tray with a tea jug, and fill several glasses with tea. Leviathan and Harpuia now off the computer accepted the sweetened tea, with Elysia taking one herself. She also offered two glasses to the two outsiders.

"General R will arrive soon, he's dealing with something that happened on Unmei Island. I believe it was a minor maverick attack," Harpuia told Elysia, who smiled and thanked Harpuia, who in turn took a sip of the beverage, "Mm, great tea as always," Harpuia complimented with a spoken smile.

"Oh, there's going to be a Daft Punk concert coming to Paradius in three weeks," Leviathan swooned. She loved the band, as did Elysia.

"Ohh! We gotta get tickets to be close to the stage!" Elysia giggled fangirlishly.

Harpuia simply face palmed, wishing his sister would not bug him for cash this time around.

"Harpuia! Can I borrow some money?"

Too late.

"No! The last time you did you cleaned out my credit card!" He yelled.

"Please?" She used THOSE eyes.

Harpuia groaned... and his will shatter, as he threw a credit card, which she caught with a grin.

"Thanks."

Elysia couldn't help but laugh. Harpuia (21) was the oldest sibling of the Xavier family. After that, it follows as Phantom (20), Leviathan (19), and Fefnir (18) being the youngest sibling. Speaking of Phantom and Fefnir, downstairs Naruto had calmed down after Fefnir shoved a bottle of beer into his hand from Naruto's stash he kept in the mini-fridge. With the soldier's soul devoured, he now was having some conversation with Fefnir about what had been going on during his little trip across the other side of the world. He also had his tools out in the laboratory, working away on Fefnir's Buster Knuckles.

"I still question how you can diminish the weapon's firing integrity. You really need to lose the itchy fingers," Naruto told the fiery redhead.

"Can't blame me for loving to burn mavs down in the Wastelands."

Naruto just chuckled, as he finished adding the touches to integrate more power and speed to the Burst Shots, but sacrificing the shortened charge time by 3.4 seconds, meaning a full charge would take up to 12.3 seconds. Once he finished, he sealed up the armoring, and handed them back to Fefnir, who chuckled.

"Sweet. Thanks Naruto."

"What are these Wastelander people?" Hinata asked.

Upstairs, Elysia gave a lowdown of what this part of the world was like.

"Wastelanders are those who live in the Outer Rim of this part of the world. They're criminals of the lowest of the low, and those who use the creation of technology for evil use. They are also given the common term mavericks, because of their ways."

"And at times... they would willingly sacrifice their own lives just to transform themselves into viable killing machines, not of flesh and blood, but of metal. It's rare that we face off those types of mavericks, but most mavericks and Wastelanders we fight against are cybernetically-enhanced. For those that live inside the Inner Rim which surrounds Paradius City, Corpora City, and Arcadia City live in Zones."

"What are they?"

Harpuia flipped the computer on, and brought up a map of the land, surprising the two girls as the holographic screen popped up before them.

"We live in Paradius City, which is located here in Zone N4." A cursor formed over Paradius. It was in the northern to eastern section of the land. Surrounding it were several zones, "Now, this is Corpora City." The cursor vanished, only for the map to scroll over a section of the land going west marked in a tinted black highlight, before it moved to a mountainous region. Several zones highlighted here, followed by the cursor that now highlights the mentioned city, "and finally we have Arcadia City." The map scroll northwest again, but more to the north until it reached the coastline of the ocean. A big section of this land was marked in the green light, with a cursor forming ten miles off into the ocean.

"Paradius City is located in the plains of the land, Corpora City is in the mountain region, and Arcadia City is a man-made island ten miles to the north of the coastline, where entry to the city is by Bullet Train or Aerial Train. As you can see by the island, it's moon-shaped. The areas you see marked in a tinted black are the Wastelands, or the Outer Rim. Those marked in green are the Inner Rim, and thus are the protected Zones for smaller towns and cities, even villages. Those highlighted by the target cursor, are the Three Great Cities," Harpuia explained, "Naruto and Elysia was the one who brought the GP into existence, and to this day, the governments of the Three Great Cities follow the GP. Naruto is leader in Paradius, with General R as his second in command and Elysia here as his secretary. Epsilon leads the Defense Division of the GP, Ferham leads our Aerial Division, and Scarface leads our Tactical Division. Myself, Leviathan, Fefnir, and Phantom, are called the Paradius Shinettou, and we lead our Warrior Brigade Division, which also covers patrols around Paradius City, the Zones of the Inner Rim, such as the local Police Units, our Guardians of the four City Gates, and the security around Guardian Protector HQ."

"Okay... so... who leads these other two cities then?" Hanabi questioned.

"In Corpora City, it's led by Maximillion. His second in command is a digital navigator, who he calls Pegasus, since his AI Avatar is that of a humanoid Pegasus warrior. Their Divisions are different, working for mountain regions, Explosives Demolition Division run by Bakura, Underground Division led by Aubuchon, and the Stealth Aerial Division is led by Lauren. The Four Shinettou of Corpora led their own fraction of the Warrior Brigade Division, by Axl, Sekai, Lumine, and Pink."

Leviathan then speaks up. "In Arcadia City, the leader there is Xavier, though many just call him X - we have no relations to him. His second in command is a young woman named Ciel. They however only has one Division, which is the Special Operatives, lead by Zero and Kraft. They handle other separate branches that deal with the ocean, land, and air security. Under their wing, the Arcadian Shinettou is Washu, Ryoko, Blackjack, and Ranger whom lead their branch of the Warrior Brigade that focuses on defending the city against ocean-based attacks, and also help defend the Inner Rim off the coast of Arcadia City. Each city has a smaller division dedicated to Research and Development, and Science as well. Our Head R&DS is Kenji. In Corpora is a brilliant young scientist named Luna, and in Arcadia we have Nana."

"That's a lot of people," Hinata whispered in amazement.

"Each city has a council of thirteen, whom integrated into the GP System when the plan was launched. The system is still a bit sketchy, but ever since the launch, things have been going smoothly, and innocent lives have gotten more protection against those of the wastelands."

The door opened, and they heard footsteps. First was Naruto, followed by Fefnir, and finally Phantom, who took this time to sweep some of those fang-shaped locks of hair away from the eyes. Naruto then looked over at the two Hyuugas, then at his sister. Elysia seemed to have read his mind, as she told Naruto that they were explaining how different their home was to the Elemental Countries.

"Naruto-kun..."

Naruto looked at the girl. The look in her eyes made that anger in him disappear but not completely. He still thought that she was just like the rest of Konoha, whom used him, and toyed with his emotions... people who he thought were his best friends, those who he saw as family... someone who told him he was like a son to her...

"What?" he asked harshly. Hinata flinched at the coldness in his voice, brining some tears to her eyes. The Four Shinettou looked to one another, as Elysia now made herself a spot in Naruto's side, squeezed into the single couch. She still remembered that conversation that Naruto shared with the Kazekage, him thinking that she was playing with his heart, toying with his emotions like... like a harpy, only to back stab him in the end. It truly hurted her.

"W-why are you being s-so mean?"

"Because... you're just like Konoha. I have no doubt the old hag had already told the entire village about the lowlife demon known as Uzumaki Naruto," he spat, "how I am a demon child, the reincarnation of the Kyuubi, its Jinchuuriki which must mean that I must die for the sake of humanity! The only reason you bastards only seek me out was because I'm fucking related to that bastard who cursed my life to a lie of loneliness!"

"No!" Hinata yelled, "I would never hate you! I loved you!"

"Love? LOVE!? WHAT THE FUCK WOULD YOU FUCKING KNOW!? I FUCKING DOUBT THAT YOU DO! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REST OF THAT FUCKING CLAN OF YOURS! SMUG ARROGANT LITTLE SHITS!"

Now Hinata broke down, crying. Hanabi had stood up, appalled over the harsh words. Even if she and Hinata had made up three years ago, and had gotten closer, she remembered the stories Hinata told her about the brash young boy named Uzumaki Naruto, a young man who would never give up, or abandon his friends. In fact, he had developed a crush on the Naruto she heard. The Naruto who stood before her was not the same kind-hearted boy with the loveable fox-like grin.

"How dare you talk to Hinata-neechan like that? She would never do that to you, even after you had been kicked out of Konoha!" Hanabi yelled, "I thought you were a nice caring boy with a good heart and will, and a wonderful carefree happy smile! Where the hell is the Naruto my sister fell in love with?"

"He died the moment the woman he thought could be his mother betrayed him for Konoha's wishes," he hissed with an icy edge in his voice.

He remembered that day... it was the day the old Naruto had died. Back then, he still had Kyuubi, whom the fox had finally grown to respect him for outlasting thirteen years off physical and emotional abuse from the rest of his species... it was a cold day. The month had just turned to October... and it was also a freaky day due to the weather... storm clouds hovered over Konoha, and it rained... hard. He had been awoken by an ANBU who knocked on his door, and told him to get dressed and go see the Hokage. He had then been escorted to see the Council. He would never forget the cold looks he's received, and when they had told him about his banishment because he had failed complete a mission which dealt with the damned Sharingan. His dreams were crushed. However, his heart was crushed when Tsunade said those words. On behalf of the Godaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto is hereby stripped of his title of shinobi, and is forever banished from Konohagakure no Sato, sentenced to execution should he ever step foot into Konoha ever again. Those words made him run. He ran from the council board room, to his apartment and hastily packed up all that he could carry, before running from the village, with a broken spirit, broken and betrayed heart, and in tears. In his sudden rage, he went berserk on the wildlife, not caring that the fox was throwing in his chakra to help the boy vent his frustrations. When he had calmed down, he had noticed that the necklace he wore no longer contained the crystal. The remains of the shattered gemstone were scattered to the winds. After his venting, the fox basically told him to leave before they decided to kill him anyway. And run he did, he didn't stop until he found himself in Matsu no Kuni, off to the west past Kaze no Kuni. However, it was there that on that one cloudy day of sneaking onto a boat to leave the continent all together, he ran into another stowaway... a girl who would become his sister in all but blood. And on that day he was reborn, and when two days had passed, they snuck off the boat and into a new world...

Elysia nudged him, and he snapped from his memory trip. Hinata and Hanabi were still being watched, but now General R was in the room. Hinata had stopped crying, but there was evidence that she had been crying for quite some time. Hanabi was still glaring at him, but even she had a few tears evident, comforting the heart broken Hinata. Elysia... she was concerned for her brother, but Naruto now focused to attention.

"General, how long have you been here?"

"Five minutes, Naruto... you looked like you were in a trance."

"Hm... sorry... bad memories of my past... I'll be fine, R," he assured.

The others didn't look assured, but did not press on the matter. As for the Hyuuga sisters... they were worried for the blonde.

=0=0=

"What news do you bring me?"

"It seems the Yellow Flash's son abandoned Konoha. From what I heard, it was over some silly mission dispute that resulted in his banishment. The boy's no longer in Konoha; he's gone."

"Hmph, good. It would be a shame to not being able kill the son of the Yellow Flash, but if he had abandoned Konoha, then as long as he does not show his face around... he can live. Go with the plan, and inform Orochimaru-sama."

"Hai."

* * *

**Naruto recieved his father's inheritence, yet still left Konoha. However... two girls snuck into the house before take off, and are nwo stuck in the new world where technology is dominant.**


End file.
